Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ist eine von Nickelodeon produzierte und ausgestrahlte, vollständig computeranimierte TV Serie, die erstmalig am 29. September 2012 ausgestrahlt wurde. Produktion Im Oktober 2009 kauften Viacom/Nickelodeon sämtliche Franchise-Rechte der Serie, nachdem die von 4Kids produzierte Zeichentrickserie nach sieben Staffeln beendet war. Ab dem 31. August 2010 hat Nickelodeon die alleinigen Ausstrahlungsrechte für die Serie inne. Im Jahr 2010 gab Nickelodeon bekannt, dass sie eine neue TMNT-Serie im Sommer 2012 im TV geben. Die Serie soll keine Fortsetzung einer bereits bestehenden Serie sein, sondern eine gänzlich neue Adaption der Franchise. Die ersten beiden Folgen, "Rise of the Turtles" Teile 1 und 2, wurden am 29. September in den USA ausgestrahlt. Die Atmosphäre der Serie setzt sich aus einem Sammelsurium der populäreren Elementen der bis dahin erschienenen Franchise zusammen. Der humorvolle Ton und gewisse Plotelemente der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie werden hier vermischt mit einer düsteren Hintergrundfärbung (vor allem da die meisten Szenen sich nachts abspielen) und ernsteren Kernthemen ähnlich wie in den Mirage Comics, desweiteren tauchen auch gewisse Merkmale aus den Live Action-Filmen auf. Auch andere Veränderungen an den Hauptcharakteren sind zu bemerken; so z.B. ist April O'Neil in dieser Version noch ein Teenager, ihr Vater ist noch am Leben, und die Utroms - hier "Kraang" - genannt, sind von vornherein feindliche Kräfte in der Figurenbesetzung. Dazu sind in der Show verschiedene subtile Andeutungen auf andere Begriffe aus dem TMNT-Universum verstreut vorzufinden. Ein wichtiges Nebenthema ist die Vermittlung der Ninjutsu-Philosophie, die für jede Folge zu einer Story-Moral avanciert, mittels derer die Turtles nach und nach ihre Lektion als Ninja lernen, je weiter sie vom Leben und ihren Abenteuern geformt werden. Für die zweite Staffel wurde eine einstündige Spezialfolge konzipiert, in welche die Turtles aus der 1987iger Zeichentrickserie - komplett mit ihren Originalsprechern - einen Gaststarauftritt erhielten.1 Ab der Folge "The Good, The Bad and Casey Jones" werden auch nähere Bezüge zu den Original-Mirage Comics hergestellt, indem ausgewählte wichtige Storylines aus diesen für gewisse Folgen adaptiert werden. Ein Running Gag für jede Staffel ist die Vorstellung einer neuen fiktiven TV-Serie, die eine oder mehrere populäre Animationsserien parodiert. (Siehe Space Heroes, Super Robo Mecha Force Five und Crognard the Barbarian.) Handlung Die erste Folge der Serie setzt am 15. Jubiläum des Tages an, an dem Splinter und seine Ziehsöhne zu Mutanten wurden. Splinter, damals noch ein Mensch, hatte sich gerade vier Schildkrötenbabies gekauft, als er zufällig in einer Seitengasse Zeuge eines dubiosen Deals mit einem Kanister voll einer seltsamen Substanz wurde. Als Splinter entdeckt wurde und sich gegen seine Gegner zur Wehr setzte, zerbrach der Kanister und benetzte ihn und die Schildkrötenbabies mit seinem Inhalt, worauf sie auf der Stelle zu Mutanten wurden. Genau an diesem Jubiläum gibt Splinter widerwillig seinen Söhnen die Erlaubnis, zum ersten Mal einen Ausflug an die Oberfläche machen zu dürfen. Gleich bei dieser ersten Exkursion in diese fremde neue Welt entdecken sie deren besonderen Vorzüge (z.B. Pizza), neue Freunde als auch neue Feinde, und einen Hinweis auf das Geheimnis ihrer Herkunft. Und je öfter die Turtles sich an die Oberfläche wagen, desto mehr bekommen auch die falschen Leute Wind von ihrer Existenz ... Spinoffs Parallel zur Animationsserie wird eine Bildbandreihe als Graphic Novel-Version der Serie herausgegeben. Beginnend mit dem Juli 2013 wurde eine Spinoff-Comicreihe zur Serie mit dem Namen Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: New Animated Adventures veröfffentlicht. Deren Storyline orientiert sich eng an der Fernsehserie, stellt aber eher eine Reihe von Nebengeschichten dar, welche sich nicht fest in das Gefüge der TV-Serie einordnen lassen. Ein weiterer Comic-Ableger zur Serie, der vollständig unabhängig zu New Animated Adventures ist, wurde unter dem Titel Nickelodeon TMNT von Panini exklusiv in Europa veröffentlicht; eine US-Herausgabe ist bislang noch nicht geplant. Für jüngere Zuschauer und Lesebeginner veröffentlichte Random House Books eine Kinderbuchreihe mit dem Titel Step into Reading: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, welche gewisse Episoden der Serie unter neuem Titel nacherzählt. Charaktere Quellen *http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles_%282012_TV_Serie%29 Kategorie:Serien